In their Shoes
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: An argument between our friends on their way to Finaqua causes the King of the Fairies to curse them. Now they find themselves in different bodies and they have to learn more about their friends and their own lives. Rated K and friendship only!
1. In the forest

**"In their Shoes"**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this stories (Really I wish that I would own them, but alas they're not mine) All rights belong to RHI Entertainment, Sci- Fi Channel, the writers of Tin Man and the Sprit of L. Frank Baum. The other characters of this story belong to the Spirit of William Shakespeare. And finally I don´t own the lyrics and the song mentioned in Chapter 4 , it´s from the movie The Princess and the Frog so all rights belong to the creators and to Disney .

Author's Note: Yesterday I read "Midsummer Night's Dream" after some time and this is what inspired this confusing little story. I hope that you like it. It's not one of my usual Cain/Glitch stories. There is no romance but a lots of friendship. I hope you enjoy it ^^ This story is dedicated to my dearest darling Aloysious, who is always a big help and support. And I want to add that I know that someone on here once posted a story based on A Midsummer Night's dream, but I want to underline that I didn't steal any ideas for my story is totally different (except that it´s based on the same story ) and I didn't even read the story of this person completely (sorry for that, it's my lack of time).

Prologue or What you have to know first: This story takes place after the happenings of the movie and after the defeat of the Witch. One year has passed and our friends are on their way to Finaqua where the Queen, Ahamo, Azkadellia and Jeb are already waiting for them. They were wandering through the woods and now have lost their way. They have to make camp in the forest. Glitch and Cain are nervous-wrecks, D.G. is over challenged with her arguing friends and Raw isn't much of a help with his mind-reading (I hope that you will get into this story very fast, I'm sorry for this lousy Prologue.)

**Act 1 Scene 1** _(In the Forest) Our friends have lost their way and now they´re stuck at a clearing._

"You have no idea how it is to forget everything!" Glitch yelled at Cain.

"No, I don't that is true but at least I don't call myself "tour guide" if I know that I won't be able find the way because of my lousy brain!" Cain yelled back.

They were lost, or at least they had lost their way to Finaqua. For the big summer ball the Queen had decided to move to Finaqua and after a long argument, with D.G., she had allowed her youngest daughter to catch up with her friends whenever she felt like attending a ball. This was the second time that she was visiting Finaqua after her return and neither D.G. nor her friends were a hundred percent sure where to go. Glitch had appointed himself "tour guide" and so the Queen hadn't feared to let them follow someone who knew the way. Now D.G. regretted her decision not to travel with somebody more appropriate. She didn't want to hurt Glitch's feelings but everybody could see that he had no idea where they were and none of them wanted to sleep under the trees. But it was too late, night was coming and so she had to deal with an angry Tin Man, a confused advisor and a nervous Seer.  
"At least its better than wearing a gown," she thought.

"You're a pain in the ass, do you know that Cain?! Do you know that Cain? Do you know …" with a soft nudge D.G. stopped the glitching and the advisor nodded in response.

"Thanks doll," he whispered.

"You have no idea!" Cain answered and stared at Glitch with anger in his eyes.

"Now let us stop this childish behavior and think," D.G interrupted her friends.

"But he CAN`T think, that is why we're in this situation kid. I accept that he's babbling nonsense, I accept this annoying repeating all the time. I even accept this never-ending smile.  
But now we're standing in the forest, without tents we just have a covered cart with food and blankets and HE is responsible for it! I don't even understand why no one was against all this," Cain snorted and kicked against a tree.

The Tin Man was angry and D.G. could understand him, but he offended one of her friends and she couldn´t let him do this.

"Because they understand me," Glitch interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around and looked into the watery eyes of her shaggy friend.

"What is he talking about now?" Cain threw his hands into the air and shook his head.

"I mean that they trust me because they believe in me and they understand me. That's why they let me be the tour-guide. Trust that is something that you don´t know!" Glitch whimpered.

"Head-case don't get me wrong but I trusted people and did it help me? NO!" Cain started.

"Yeah but ..." Glitch interrupted.

"So shut the hell up and help me to find some wood. I'm afraid that we have to make camp here, tomorrow we´ll find a way out but until then I don't want to freeze to death." the Tin Man answered with a dry voice and Glitch jumped to his orders.

Both had been very strange lately, but D.G. thought that she knew the reason. Cain was annoyed by Glitch's clumsy behavior and Glitch was whiny because he couldn´t be reunited with his brain. Plus he didn't understand why the Tin Man was still so cold and dismissive, after he finally was reunited with his son. Now the two of them had left she and Raw alone to seek some wood, not even thinking to ask if the princess wanted to spend the night in the forest.  
And there she stood now, freezing and without any other protection than the calm seer. Theatrically she sat down on a chopped tree trunk crossing her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to pout but felt that she was too old for pouting. She couldn't believe that they had ignored her and that they had left without paying attention to Raw and her. Her fuzzy friend stood next to her, his palm finding its place on her shoulder. An uncomfortable feeling started to build up in her body and she pulled her shoulder away.

"Raw stop it!" she shouted without noticing how loud she really was. The Viewer looked at her in shock and surprise, now she realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this mind reading thing is..." she stammered.

"Uncomfortable. Raw know," her friend replied.

"Would you mind if we just talk?" she asked although she knew that she had hurt his feelings.

"Raw not good at talking, that's why reading thoughts," Raw answered and D.G. looked at him in confusion.

"But that is not true, you aren't dumb Raw! I bet you can talk with me! You know some things are private and there are people who don't like to be read like a book, you understand?" the princess laid her hand on her friends cheek and stroked over the sad face.

"Nobody understands what Raw really does ... Reads feelings, reads wishes, can help because he sees heart," the Viewer answered.

"But can't you read, um, the heart by listening to my words?" she asked him in response but her friend shook his head.

"That is sad, but I wish you would understand us humans as well. We're not used to thought-reading and some people don't even want to be touched. I'm sorry I can't let you read my thoughts. I was only thinking of Glitch's and Cain's stupid behavior anyway," D.G. sighed and let go of his cheek.

For more than 20 minutes everything was silent but then D.G. could hear the arrival of her still arguing friends.

"Was it my fault that they took out my brain, huh? What about that Tin Man?"Glitch yelled, carrying some huge branches.

"And was it my fault that this stinking Zero locked me up in this Tin Suit? Zipperhead I guess we both have our issues, but I'm the one who doesn't harm other people with these issues of mine!" the Tin Man yelled back. They were still arguing about this stupid old stuff D.G. couldn't believe it.

"Guys could you please promise me something and stop!" she moaned and finally her friends paid attention to her.

"Not until Cain accepts that he's gruff, rude, offensive and heartless!" the ex-advisor pouted.

"And not until this Headcase here accepts that he's a clumsy, annoying, nerve-racking, IDIOT!" Cain added.  
Both men were in a rage and D.G. didn't know what to say. How could they be so mean to each other? They were friends, friends didn't do such things. She threw her hands up in horror and sighed.

"ENOUGH!" she said. "You need a break, I want you to be silent now! Cain, you go and light a fire and Glitch you help me get the blankets from our covered cart. I don´t want to hear you talk until we will break camp again. Do you understand me?" she added with a firm tone and both Glitch and Cain nodded in astonishment.

"Good, come Glitch I need you now," D.G smiled and let the two other men light a fire.

When night had come, the four friends had all calmed down and near the campfire they all had soon fall asleep. None of them noticed that two men, or men-like creatures were observing them.


	2. The Joke The Lecture

**Act 1**  
**Scene 2 (The Lecture/Joke)**

_Two fairies are watching our friends from a place in the trees_

"Humans! What odd creatures they are, my friend. Looks like they argued!  
How awful! None of them being understanding. So egoistical, so annoying!"  
the King of the Fairies said.

"My gentle Puck come here. Do you remember the flower you once used to  
make fun of this stupid Greek-worker? How was it called? Flower of Certainness!"  
Oberon added.

"Yes I do my Lord," the young fairy answered.

"I think these people down there need a change. They disgust me with their  
lack of understanding. Please bring me the flower. It will be to your interest  
too, my gentle Puck. I know that you're a friend of mischief and mischief shall  
you get," the King of the Fairies said with a smile forming on his lips.

"I'll put a girdle round about the earth, in forty minutes," Puck  
answered and in less than a second he was gone.

The King looked down to the sleeping people again and rubbed his hands.

"Once I have the flower you won't be the same anymore. Shall my gift help  
you to understand that friendship depends on caring, love and acceptance. See  
and learn humans for I guess it's the only chance for your friendship," he  
said and while his eyes stuck to the ground, he didn't notice Puck's arrival.

"Here my Lord, the Flower of Certainness what do you wish me to do  
next?" he asked.

"I want you to fly down to this people. Sprinkle some of its nectar in  
their eyes and come back to me." Oberon responded.

And so the young fairy flew down and did what its master had told him.


	3. In their Shoes

**Act 2 Scene 1 (In their Shoes)**

The next morning she awoke with a strange feeling, her eyes burning like hell, her body feeling itchy. She took a deep breath, inhaling the pain, suddenly noticing that she could smell more than she had expected. The dry leaves under her body ... the wood ... sweating bodies. Then she opens her eyes, leaving the burning pain behind. The sun was shining bright and she could hear the birds twittering. But she couldn't only hear the birds, there was the sound of moving water, of cracking branches of humming bees. She turns around to search for these things but she can't find them. "That is strange," She thinks and scratches her head. Hands not only stroking over her thin brown hair. It feels thicker...and there is more! Slowly she lets her hand sink, touching her face, her cheeks ...Fear crawling up in her body. There is fur ...on her face …her cheeks not feeling like her usual soft-skin cheeks ... Then she stares at her hands in utter shock and realizes that they're covered with fur as well. "What the hell?" she thinks again now trying to move forward ...The river she tells herself, struggling to her feet. First she stumbles, then she runs, trying to find the source of the sound of moving water. And there it is a small river coming up in front of her eyes, her gaze seems to be much sharper now. With a strange and uncomfortable feeling she sinks to her knees and leans forward, staring into the water to observe her own reflection. A frightening roar leaves her lips before she stumbles back to the Camp.

He awoke with a strange feeling, his eyes burning like hell. The voices in his head gone. The smell gone … Anxious he opens his eyes and lifts himself up. The sun was shining bright. He observes his surroundings and notices that the advisor and the Tin Man still seem to sleep, but someone is missing. The princess is gone! He wants to stand up, but a dizzy feeling keeps him on the ground. With his hands he touches his temple because a terrible headache is building up in his head. "That is strange," he mumbles, being surprised at his own voice and the feeling of his now bare skin. With haste he touches his face and his head again. Soft and bare, his face feels soft and bare! He stars at his hands and they're without fur ..And more than that, they're smaller! Delicate … feminine! Suddenly he hears a roar escaping from somewhere in the forest . He jumps up to his now, skinny and white legs, then he starts running.

He awoke to the sound of a scream, or no it wasn't a scream it was a … a .. how do you call it? He knew that the word for it was somewhere in his mind, but he couldn't recall it ... That is strange, usually he could recall such easy things, like a word without hesitation. But now his head feels empty ... There was a headache building up though."And why was he lying on the ground , his eyes closed?" he thought to himself. Then he opens his ... his eyes, yes that was the word and he looks up to the sun shining bright. He observes his surroundings and notices that the girl and the fuzzy guy are gone. What were their names, again? Ozma, something was defiantly wrong with him! He scratches his head in confusion and to his astonishment his fingers are met with cold metal. Why is there something cold on his head? And why is his hair gone?  
"Zipperhead," he mumbles and jumps up, stumbling clumsily, to the sleeping man next to him.

A scream ... there was a scream he could hear it ... No, it wasn't a scream it was a roar. Lions? In this forest? He remembered that the forest leading to Finaqua was safe from deadly animals like bears, lions or panthers. The way to Finaqua! He could recall it. But why, how? Suddenly he feels an aching pain in his head and all in all he feels strange and different. Then he feels a hand touching his chest and he opens his eyes without hesitation. The sight which meets him is both scaring but funny. In front of him stands Cain, looking at him in utter shock, his hands covering his head. Taking a closer look at the man, he notices that he looks different . His blonde hair, now brown and longer looks messy and unwashed, his hands try to cover a metal zipper glistening in the Sunlight. Wait!? Cain having a zipper? Something about this picture is totally wrong he thought. He is the owner of a Zipper, that's why the man in front of him used to call him Zipperhead. Absentmindedly he touches his head and notices that the cool metal on his head is gone and that short hair replaced it.  
"What´s going on here?" Wyatt now asks in confusion but Glitch can't give him an answer.

The Tin Man kept staring at him in awe but Glitch couldn't deny that he wasn´t doing the same. Something was wrong with them, but what? How could he suddenly remember what had been lost for years and why did Cain look like him? Well kind of, his face was still the same but he looked like an insane person with that brown curly hair and the Zipper on his head. And was that a clumsy grin on his face? They had to find the others and then they had to search for answers.  
Suddenly he saw a young woman heading towards him, it wasn't D.G. but she looked familiar. Behind her was a female seer looking down at her hands in disbelief. When she raised her head and noticed Cain and Glitch standing in front of her she started to giggle.

"OH God, nightmare happened to you as well? D.G. thought it was just her and Raw," she said with a lack of grammatical order and Glitch raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Doll?" he asked and the viewer nodded. Cain gasped in disbelief and Glitch feared the worst.

"You look great with blonde hair, but I think it fits Cain better," the young woman next to D.G. said without paying attention to the shocked expressions of the others.

"And talking about Cain, nice Zipper," she added with a grin, sarcasm filling her voice.  
Cain tried to smile but Glitch could see that he was frustrated and he didn't want to believe it but he seemed to be in fear!

"What about you? You can speak in full lines and you're a girl!" Glitch said for his brain told him that they must have changed bodies, or several body features and personalities and that a female human "girly-like" version of Raw was standing in front of them. Now Raw didn't seem to be comfortable with that conclusion and he/she looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Seems like something mysterious is going on whatever it might be," he …well she responded.

Neither Cain nor D.G. had said something for some time but Cain couldn't stay silent any longer. He looked more than confused and that couldn't just be thanks to his new life as a Headcase.

"Whoa …O.K let me sum up this very odd situation we're in now. You Raw are a girl, um Glitch seems to be his old self Ambrose again except that he has my blonde hair! I´m this mess here and D.G. you're no longer a girl …I mean you are a fur ball ...I mean you´re a viewer, I mean you´re a viewer, I mean …." the Tin Man stammered caught in a loop hole.

"CAIN!" Glitch yelled at him slightly annoyed.

"What?" the confused, now brown-haired man asked.

"You were glitching, just wanted to inform you! Next time we need to slap you, I guess." Glitch (or was it in fact Ambrose?) answered with a grin.

"Don't even think about it Zipperhead!" Cain snapped.

"Um come again? Who's the Zipperhead here?" Ambrose asked provokingly.

"STOP!" a voice screamed and when the two fighting men stopped and turned around they noticed that it belonged to D.G.

"Fight won't change situation. Need to find solution. Need brains, no fights! We fought too much recently. Maybe that reason!" D.G´s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and who couldn´t obey them? Glitch and Cain to be precise.

"I'm just afraid that Cain won´t be any help with his marbles," Ambrose snickered rudely.

"Oh now come on! Who didn't want me to make fun of him? It would be nice if you could stop that as well!" Cain yelled back.

"Guys, stop! Please?" D.G. added with a begging face and the two men let go of each other.

"O.K. I'm sorry Cain. D.G. is right we can't waste our time fighting, we already spend too  
much time with it. The Queen and Ahamo are going to look for us if we don´t appear at the Palace in a few hours so I suppose that we should find a solution now," Glitch said and he was really proud of himself and his new marbles.  
The others frowned, how were they supposed to solve their problem without even knowing what exactly had happened to them? Even though Glitch could recall the way back home now, they didn't want to scare D.G.'s parents to death, let alone be punished because they let someone transform their daughter into a hybrid. They had to find a solution without the help of the Queen first. If everything else failed they could still risk their position as "Guardians of the Princess". The forest was huge and many mysterious creatures lived in it but Glitch had no idea if anyone of them could be a big help. It seemed to be hopeless but (…)

"I might have an idea," Raw suddenly said. His friends looked at him suspiciously which made the former viewer sigh.

"Seriously, I know a woman who lives here in the forest, it's said that she knows magic and everything about curses. My tribe says that she's the daughter of a viewer and a human and she lives here for hundreds of years." he said.

"You mean we should trust a crazy old woman living in the forest all on her own? Well if that is our only hope I guess it's worth a try." While Cain and D.G. weren't sure if a crazy old woman living in a forest could help them, Glitch wanted to show some trust into the viewer.

"O….K, I really don't want to be in this awkward position forever, so where are we headed Raw?" Cain murmured, characteristics of his old self coming back to him.

"It's in the east. We just have to head straight forward in the direction of the east." Raw answered quite satisfied with himself.

And so our four friends headed to the east to search for this mysterious old lady who hopefully will be able to help them.


	4. Dig a little deeper

**Act 3 Scene 1 (Dig a little deeper)**  
_In the woods on their way to find help. _

D.G. was exhausted, her feet hurt and her tummy was aching. They were on their way to Finaqua for over two days now, plus this search for the old lady and, no, she wasn´t satisfied with it nor did she enjoy her new life as a Viewer. She could hear voices everywhere and hearts beating ...she smelt the scent of her friends and in her mind she wished that this old lady was the lucky owner of a bathtub …men why do they have to smell so disgusting when they're sweaty?

Now that they were on their way to find help she was able to take a closer look at her friends without them paying attention to her observation. It was like they all had just swapped their special characteristics. Raw had dark, slightly curled brown hair like her, he wore a leather jacket a blue shirt and jeans, his skin was pale and looked smooth just like how the skin of a girl was supposed to look. But his features were different, still a bit like him, if he had been a girl before. The same applied to Cain and Glitch. Cain´s face was still the same although his features were softer now, he had Glitch's messy brown hair plus the zipper and he was wearing Glitch's old tattered coat, which was odd because Glitch hadn't worn this coat in many months. And then there was the advisor himself with a harsh expression on his usually happy face. He also looked the same except of the short blonde hair and Cain's "Tin Man outfit" much to D.G.´s joy he hadn't allowed Cain to wear his fedora and now Glitch was wearing it with visible pride but for her taste he looked kind of weird with it. While they were walking she also noticed that not only the appearance of her friends had changed but also their behavior, Cain seemed to be more calm but also slightly confused, Glitch was easily to annoy and Raw, well Raw was kind of chatty.

Now that he was a girl he seemed to be more self-confident in his new position and his new ability to build full sentences made him talk more than usual. He was at the head of their little hiking group, leading them to the home of the old lady and babbling about stuff that none of them was interested in. Glitch and Cain walked behind her and for just a moment in time they didn't argue.

"I didn't know that our dear viewer can babble that much once he gets the ability to do so," D.G. heard Cain whisper to Glitch. The former headcase giggled and the murmuring of her to friends went on.

They walked for a very long time in which D.G. thought that she was the only one not enjoying their trip but suddenly she heard an unfamiliar groaning from Glitch. Her friend turned around to face the advisor, whose face had changed into an annoyed expression with a reddish color.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this nice little walk of us, but this is getting ridiculous! We've been walking for hours now! Raw, are you sure that you know the way?!" he yelled at the former viewer and not only Raw but Cain and D.G. stared at him in surprise. They had never seen their friend in such a rage before and although they all were tired they couldn't imagine why he acted that way.

"Of course I know the way I..I ..." Raw stammered.

"Well then ... what would you think of getting a move on!" Glitch spat. Maybe he was exhausted, maybe he was frustrated but he had no right to talk to Raw like that.

"Oh come on Glitch have a heart! Raw has never been there so don't yell at him like that!"

Cain said and the fighting went on …well this little moment of peace seemed to be short lived.

"What did you just say? I should have a heart?" Glitch now faced Cain who seemed to be nearly impressed with Glitch's ability to scare him to death. Intimated, he took a step back and tried to grab D.G.'s hand for support.

"Well you usually don't act that way and maybe your words are a bit hurtful especially because Raw didn't do anything wrong and ..." Cain began to answer but he was interrupted by Glitch.

"OH so it's me now, huh? The heartless Cain suddenly accuses me of being heartless?Wonderful! That is just wonderful ! I.." he said but then.

"STOP IT! YOU MORONS!" a bright light made them stop and they felt like they were blind until the beam of light darkened and they were faced with a small old lady in a white gown. The four friends looked at her with awe.

"That´s her," Raw stammered and the woman started to smirk.

"Do you know how difficult it is to sleep when you can't stop fighting?" she said which made the people standing in front of her look to the ground in embarrassment. Only Glitch kept looking at her.

"You must be the lady of the forest, right?" he asked, her look didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"Call me Mama Odie. And now it's my turn, seems like you people all have a little "problem" I would say …You´re trapped in different bodies right?" she answered gently. Now even Glitch's face dropped in surprise.

"How do you know that?!" Cain asked slightly impressed.

"Oh let's just say that I can see when someone needs a change in life. And now come with me, unless you don´t want me to help you," Mama Odie simply said and although our friends were suspicious they followed her.  
Mama Odie lived in a ship that was built in the branches of a tree but that didn't surprise them any longer. She really seemed to live there on her own which made D.G. feel sorry for her.

"So you want to have your old bodies back am I right?" Mama Odie said as they were sitting around a table, tea and cookies placed in front of them.

"It would be very kind, if you could help us. Raw said you know something about magic and you might be help," D.G said gently.

"Oh I guess your friend is right. I know a lot about magic and yes I can help you," Mama Odie countered and the four friends gasped in excitement.

"Really? That is awesome thank you! I can´t wait to get back my marbles, forgetting things sucks," Cain said.

"Um, I´m afraid you misunderstood me. I said that I can help you that is true but I won't give you back your bodies. I will give you an advice you have to find the solution on your own," Odie responded and the enlightened faces dropped.

"You are cursed for a reason and it's not my task to break this curse with my own powers. It's my pleasure to open your eyes ...nothing more," she added.

"Maybe she's right, she has to be." Raw said to the others as he saw that Glitch's face was reddening again ... They needed help no matter if it was just a advice or not. They couldn't risk that Glitch's new grumpy behavior scared their only help away. His words seemed to calm the nerves of the man and he had to admit that it least his marbles weren't misfiring anymore.

"Good. What do you advise?" Glitch asked calmly. As soon as he had asked this question, loud jazzy music suddenly began to play and Mama Odie jumped up from her chair.  
She wiggled with her bum to the music and then she began to sing.

"Don't matter what you look like  
Don't matter what you wear  
How many rings you got on your finger  
We don't care"

Cain, D.G., Raw and Glitch looked at her frowning as if she had completely lost her mind.  
"Who does she mean with "we"?" Glitch asked his friends in confusion but they couldn't give him an answer. So they listened to the rest of the song.

" Don't matter where you come from  
Don't even matter what you are  
A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat  
Had 'em all in here (we had 'em all in here)"

"And they all knew what they wanted  
What they wanted me to do  
I told 'em what they needed  
Just like I be telling you."

She took D.G.´s hand and began dancing with her, as they danced Mama Odie stopped with her in front of a mirror and the touch of her hand made D.G. suddenly transform into her old self again.

"You got to dig a little deeper  
Find out who you are  
You got to dig a little deeper  
It really ain't that far"

D.G.´s mouth fell open but the moment of joy was short-lived as she suddenly turn back into her viewer appearance again.

"When you find out who you are  
You'll find out what you need  
Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed  
You got to dig (dig)  
You got to dig (dig)"

The music slowly faded away and Mama Odie came to a halt .

"That was a nice song, but I think I know who I am," Glitch said as the old lady sat down again. .

"But unfortunately you just know who you have been, you don't know who you are now. That's why you're cursed. It's the only chance to save your friendship. You don't respect each other. You don't trust each other. But now that you're able to see through the eyes of someone else you may understand how the other feels," she said wisely.

"Mama Odie right, we argued too much …Never listened to each other …Didn´t care for the feelings of each other since the Eclipse," D.G said agreeing.

Glitch, Raw and Cain looked at her with mixed feelings, she could see in their eyes that they shared her opinion, but there was also confusion.

"So we have to listen to our new bodies to get back our old ones? That sounds like it's going to be more complicated than I thought...I mean D.G. is right we argued a lot in the last weeks and maybe I shouldn't be so harsh to the Zipperhead, but how shall I listen to my body if my marbles are mush?" Cain asked desperately.

"Be creative, talk with each other …get to know yourself ...I'm sure you will find something," Mama Odie answered with a smile, Glitch wanted to interrupt but suddenly smoke engulfed them and they found themselves back at the clearing in the woods.

"Seems like the therapy session has just started," Raw murmured and the others nodded solemnly.


	5. Who do you think you are ? Part 1

**_Act 4 Scene 1_**_ (Who do you think you are? Part 1) In the woods at the clearing ._

Raw and D.G were sitting on the logs in the clearing, both stared into the air and neither of them knew what they should say. Our friends had decided to talk with each other, about their feelings, fears and what concerned them the most. Because D.G. had had a little argument with Raw about a viewers 'life and abilities and Glitch and Cain had had an argument about their usual behavior. They decided that D.G. should talk with Raw and Glitch with Cain and vice versa.

But what could she say? Her mind was much too distracted from all the new impressions she got. But wait…that was the solution of her problem! She hadn't used her new ability! She was a viewer now but the last thing she did was listen to the hearts of her friends. Before Raw could protest, she laid her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

It was an amazing feeling! Right after she touched his heart D.G. floated through a sea of memories, feelings and fears of Raw, she could see him as young seer in the woods, she could see them on their journey to defeat the Witch, she could see Raw playing with Kalm when he was younger. But most importantly she could feel how Raw felt … his feelings were a confusing mix of everything, there was much love and caring for other people, some of his new courage since the day of the Eclipse but also fear and sadness. When she concentrated on these two feelings she could feel a shiver running down her spine, it was like his feelings rubbed off on her. But what was he afraid of and why was he so sad? All of a sudden she broke the contact between them and looked him …well her, in the eye.

"So that how you feel? That how you listen to the heart of someone?" D.G. asked the viewer who looked at her with despair in his eyes.

"Why Raw sad? Why Raw afraid?" she now laid her hands on his shoulder and she was glad that she wasn't faced with his inner self again.

"Because nobody ever listen to me … Because nobody ever paid attention to my feelings, never listen to what concerns me! Do you know how it feels when you want to help people but they treat you like you want to harm them? I'm a viewer, viewers do things like you did ...Touch people, read their feelings, it's normal. I don't want to harm anyone when I read their feelings, I know that there is private stuff and that not everyone wants to be read like a book, but didn't I help you to feel better with my powers? Did you ever feel like I exposed you after I touched you?" Raw began to pour out his heart.

"No," D.G whispered slowly.

"No, that is right! But I think you can see it yourself now, it's not very easy to convince people if you're not able to build a full sentence. But that was never a problem to me. Not till now, not till I have friends who aren't viewers. I thought you could accept me the way I am, but it seems like this was a silly thought of mine. You just see me as someone who doesn't talk much and tries to help people whenever he can, but you don't see me as someone with other interests, with other passions than being who I am," he said and covered his face in his tiny hands.

"That not true Raw! We appreciate you! You are our friend! It is hard to talk without proper syntax but that doesn't mean that you aren't a friend…You are special. D.G. sorry if she didn't show Raw how special he is. D.G. sorry if she never speak to Raw about other things. But Raw has to understand D.G. as well," the young princess took Raw's hand and stroked over his soft cheek with her furry hand.

"You saw my feelings more than D.G saw yours …So you know how I feel. I'm still scared. I'm not used to this world. Everything new to me. Everything confusing and overwhelming at the same time. I'm not a princess but everyone wants me to be one … I know D.G. should have talked to friends, but D.G. didn't want to bother them. D.G. didn't want to go to big ball in Finaqua because D.G. doesn't want to make a fool of herself ... Doesn't look great on the dance floor you understand?" she added and now Raw had to smile.

"That's why you didn't want me to touch you? And that's why you refused to talk to us in the last weeks? Oh D.G. I'm sorry! You're right at least I should have felt something! I can understand why you're afraid. I really don't blame you, I'm not a big fan of balls and parties either. Especially because the people always stare at me, like I'm a talking animal, well in fact I am kind of a talking animal but that's not the point right now. Um, what I want to say is that you're a wonderful princess, you're brave, you're smart you saved the country from a wicked witch and that alone makes you a good ruler, no matter if you can dance or not, or no matter if you want to wear a dress or not, your parents appreciate you the way you are and so do your friends and your country. Besides, I don't think that you will look bad in a dress nor do I think that you couldn't at least try to dance with the help of our Mr. Twinkle –toes," Raw answered and now D.G. had to smile as well.

"Wow, Raw was right, D.G. should have listen to Raw more often. You really are good friend ...Good man, brave man …well not Tin Man but friend," she said

"I guess I should have listened to you more often as well. I mean to your words not only your feelings. Maybe I should be more confident about holding a conversation …You're a good friend too, D.G. one that I never want to lose," he responded and now both hugged each other – as friends.

As they hugged a bright beam of light engulfed them and as they parted they found themselves staring at each other's old self again. D.G. touched her silky brown hair and looked at her white furless hands. Even Raw seemed to be pleased to be in his own body again.

"We did it! But how?" D.G. looked to Raw who shrugged his shoulders.

"Raw no idea," he said and then grinned.

"But Raw don't care, Raw happy to see D.G. smile again and Raw happy that he will see D.G. dance at the ball," he added.

"But only if you join me on the dance floor," D.G. answered and in a distance they suddenly could hear jazzy music playing.

_"When you find out who you are_

_You'll find out what you need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed"_

And indeed the sun was shining now and not only warmed their faces but also their hearts.


	6. Who do you think you are ? Part 2

**_Act 4 Scene 2_**_ (Who do you think you are? Part 2) In the woods, at the edge of the River._

Cain stared into the air and watched a butterfly passing by. He and Glitch hadn't talked since D.G. had told them to do so. Now he faced Glitch who was standing at the edge of the river. It felt strange to forget things, he couldn't recall why he and Glitch were by the edge of the river anyway. Oh right their argument, D.G. wanted to sort things out. After minutes that felt like hours Glitch finally turned around and took a seat next to Cain.

"So that's how it feels, huh?" he said shortly which confused Cain even more …Didn't Glitch know that his ability to think was a bit limited recently?

"What do you mean?" Cain asked and Glitch chuckled.

"To be such a pain in the ass, that's how it feels, huh?" Glitch looked at him with that same grin which was so characteristic for him, but then it faded again. Cain didn't know what the man in front of him wanted to say.

"Um sorry …I'm not sure if it's because of my missing marbles or because you've lost your mind as well but what do you mean?" Cain answered and Glitch took his hand.

"I'm sorry," he simply said.

"For what?" Cain asked, maybe there was a tiny little chance that Glitch would bring home the message.

"For calling you heartless, for calling you a pain in the bum, I think for everything I've said in the last time …It feels horrible. This emptiness, it's worse than being brainless. Do you know that I can feel it now? I mean, I can see your wife …I see her crying, like in the vision …I feel guilt and sadness and anger but most of all I'm confused. I thought this feeling would go away once I got my marbles back but it seems like you sir, are more confused than any Zipperhead in this world. I'm sorry, I can understand that it's hard to forget, seriously now with everything in order I can understand ... I can also understand that it's hard to start a new life with a grown up son. But I hope that now that you can see through my eyes you understand that it is really hard to be understanding if you have problems understanding yourself, if you're a stranger in your own mind," the Zipper head answered and for the first time since their transformation Cain had the feeling that his synapses were firing right.

He nodded and looked up to the sky.

"You know, I think we both have been big pain in the asses recently." Glitch began smiling but Cain wasn't finished yet.

"It is good to know that there is somebody with whom I can talk to. It was my fault, I shouldn't have been so stubborn, I shouldn't have been so stubborn …" Glitch patted him on the back softly and he stopped glitching.

"Thanks, that's pretty annoying isn't it ?" Glitch nodded and Cain went on.

"I should have trusted you, talked to you. I mean not only you but D.G. and Raw as well, we are friends aren't we? So maybe it's my own fault that people call me a heartless Tin Man. I can't forget her, not even now without many to remember. She was my light and she will always be in my heart and I know that this sounds sappy but this feeling alone shows me that I still have one –a heart. But you're right it is really annoying to forget, how did you survive this all day? I mean I've been a headcase for almost 6 hours and I already feel like a nutcase! " Cain said and he was glad that he could hold a thought for now.

"Well, I guess ...maybe it was my destiny to become a headcase, maybe I've always been good at dealing with a confused mind, who knows? But yeah, we're friends and I'm thankful for that," Glitch smiled at Cain who now smiled as well.

"You're an amazing man Glitch ...You sacrificed everything you had to save someone you truly love, your family, your friends," Cain responded.

"Ditto," Glitch said and now they both hugged each other.

"Thank you for listening," Cain whispered into his ear.

As they hugged a bright beam of light engulfed them and as they parted they found themselves staring at each other's old self again. When Cain saw that Glitch was wearing a zipper again, he touched his own head and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that his short hair was at his old place again. Glitch smiled at him with that goofy smile everyone loved so much and Cain had to smile in return. Suddenly both men could hear jazzy music playing, as if somebody wanted to answer their unasked question.

_"When you find out who you are_

_You'll find out what you need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed"_

And indeed the sun was shining bright on their faces. Glitch and Cain stood up for they wanted to see if D.G. and Raw were in their old bodies again as well. When they walked down to the clearing Glitch laid his hand on Cain's shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

"You know what? I'm really happy that you finally solved your problem with that stupid boy-scout syndrome of yours …or at least that you try to do something about it," he said smiling and Cain had to roll his eyes.

"Seriously Zipperhead? Seriously?" he stared at him with an old too familiar annoyed look, then his face softened when he realized that his friend didn't mean to tease him at all.

"I'm sorry, no Zipperhead for some time O.K.? Glitch," Cain added and Glitch smiled at him again.

"That's the Cain I know, come I really don't want to miss the ball, did you know that I can dance? I mean they don't call me twinkle toes or anything but I cut quite a rug, oh you can make a face Cain but it is true! There was a time when I was a fantastic dancer!" Glitch babbled.

And so they made their way to the clearing, but this time Cain didn't stop the endless rambling of Glitch, this time he listened with a smile.

They found D.G. and Raw in their old shape and everyone was glad to be back. The hugged each other and there was a lots of fun, cheer and joy in the air. The bad mood was gone and now Glitch could even recall the way to Finaqua. There was no more need for them to argue and so they made their way to the Palace – hand in hand, with joy in their hearts, as friends.


	7. Happy End ?

**_Act 5 Scene 1 _**_( Happy End) In the woods, the King of the Fairies and Puck have watched the happenings and are truly satisfied with themselves._

"You see my gentle Puck, that is how you save a friendship! I didn't expect them to change within this short amount of time, but it seems like they only needed the time and right situation to talk to each other! Well done, I'm proud of you!" Oberon said and patted Puck on the head.

"It's always my pleasure to be a help …Plus it was cheerful to observe those humans when they found out about their different bodies," Puck answered and laughed with glee.

"Now they can finally be happy, if they just listen to their hearts, " Oberon said and both Fairies flew back to their home somewhere behind the trees in a long-forgotten part of the woods.

The End?

**So what do you think? Is it a good sappy story of Friendship or was it too boring ? I hope not, but every kind of review is appreciated! Please tell me if you think that I should change something. Thanks for reading and have a nice day ! **

**PS: I plan to add an epilogue including the Big Ball so be attentive !**


	8. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue The Big Ball:**

Disclaimer: Even this time, I still own nothing!

Author's Note: Here is the epilogue as I promised. I decided to make this a bit individual. I didn't want to talk too much about the happenings in the woods and I left out the Queen and so on cause the whole story was meant to be about our four friends and I seriously don´t know what Az and the rest may have said. I promised a romantic Cain/D.G moment so I concentrated on that process. So I hope you like it. I'm a Glitch/Cain Shipper so don't be too disappointed.

Thanks to: I want to thank everyone who read my story so far and I want to thank : AbbyF809 and Magic of Love for their nice reviews! You really encouraged me to write this epilogue

Special thanks to: Nosferatu's Cigarette-Binge, Darling you know without you I wouldn´t finish anything! Thank you very much!

They had reached the Palace just in time for the Big Ball, and thanks to Raw's encouragement, D.G. had decided to join it. Her mother was more than pleased to announce her youngest daughter to the whole Royalty of the O.Z. just a few minutes ago.

Of course D.G. had felt uncomfortable, but with her friends at her side it had been much easier for her to withstand the suspicious glances of the lords and ladies. She was wearing a gown - no one, not even Glitch, had been able to convince the Queen that D.G. should be allowed to wear something other than a gown and so she had to obey.

It was in the shade of a dark cherry-red, separated into a figure enhancing corset decorated with little shining diamonds and a long overinflated skirt. Her hair was combed and braided, hanging down her shoulder. On the top of her head sat the sign for her new position, a little tiara showing everyone in the ballroom that she indeed was Princess Dorothy Gale of the O.Z. and despite all her begging she was wearing black high heels also decorated with diamonds.

All in all she was shimmering and sparkling like a ruby which made the crowd focus on her even more and didn't help her efforts to get out of the limelight.  
Following Raw's advice she was now dancing with Glitch who had decided to wear a black military coat which suited his slim figure very well. The bottom of his coat was shimmering and some medals represented his old position as the Queens advisor. He preferred to comb his hair around the Zipper, so his hair looked more smooth and curly. His boots looked shiny and no one should be allowed to say anything mean about the Headcase, for he was looking marvelous.

With graceful steps he led D.G. through the ballroom. There was pride in his face and an always present, goofy grin which seemed to reunite both –Ambrose and Glitch.  
It had been a good decision to dance with him; he made her feel much more comfortable and, oh yes, he was a fantastic dancer! But something was still rushing through D.G.´s mind that didn't want to leave her alone. What had the others experienced? What could Glitch tell her about the one she loved the most?

The whole evening she had watched Mr. Cain from a distance, the Tin Man was always glued to one corner or another. His eyes never left the dance floor but his feet never left his spot either. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie , Cain wasn´t for military suits even though he was the Captain of the Tin Man . At least the Queen had been able to convince him to wear some of his medals .. Now D.G was asking herself what she could do to encourage the Tin Man to dance with her? What was it that she couldn't see? She had to ask Glitch, the only one who might have seen what was going on in the Tin Man´s mind.

"So how was it to somehow be Wyatt Cain?" she asked shyly as they twirled around.

"Oh don't remind me of that! I can't even recall very much of it, but it hasn't been nice!" Glitch laughed slightly, then he stopped an looked into D.G.´s disappointed face.

"Doll, you have to know something very important about Cain. He.. is not the harsh and ruff man he always pretends to be. He's broken and hurt and believe me the aching pain of all the things he went through is still there. He still doesn't know how to deal with it. The pain, the sadness was horrible. That's why I don´t want to be reminded of it." he stroked her cheek, then softly lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eye.

"Oh..." she whispered under her breath and Glitch continued to talk.

"But besides all this sadness I also saw something more important. That our dear Tin Man indeed has a heart, a strong one, a heart that is longing for love and let me tell you that he is willing to give this heart to one particular person. He has already decided it. The only problem is that this stupid mannerism of his is standing in his way. But I promise you doll that I will find a way to do something about it O.K?" D.G.´s eyes seemed to lighten up and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"What do you intend to do?" she asked taking a step back from him as the music stopped playing. Glitch turned around and focused on Cain, then he smiled mischievously.

"Just you wait here, maybe have a dance with Raw? I'm going to convince the Tin Man by inviting him to dance with me," he said and now D.G. had to chuckle.

"And you're sure that he will dance with you willingly?" she giggled.

"Oh and how he's going to dance with me!" he announced ecstatic and walked away in the direction of Cain. D.G. only had to shake her head then she walked to Raw to ask him for the promised dance.

When Glitch reached Cain he could already see that the Tin Man wasn't amused to be met with someone he knew. But that didn't stop Glitch from going on with his task. He had watched this silly game for much too long. Cain was making a fool of himself by building up a wall around himself whenever he could and now that they had changed bodies he knew why. But this had to come to an end... Cain deserved happiness, as did D.G. and if his friends were too shy to reveal their feelings, why shouldn't a carefree Zipperhead like him be the one to give them a little push? So when he reached the Tin Man he ignored his annoyed face and instead smiled at him like an insane person.

"Happy to dance again Twinkle-Toes?" Cain asked him as he realized that he wouldn't get rid of his friend so soon.

"Oh yes, I'm very pleased, thank you Cain!" he answered still grinning.

"But can you imagine what would make me even more happy?" Cain started to frown and an uncomfortable feeling started to build up in his tummy.

"I´m not sure, but I'm wondering if I'm going to like the answer," the Tin Man said, puzzled.

"Well Cain, I can imagine that you already know the answer. I have to talk with you and if you want it or not, you will have a nice dance with me!" Glitch answered and, as Cain had already guessed, he didn't like the answer at all.

"And why are you so sure of this?" he asked, his hands resting on his hips now.

"'Cause you've been standing at this spot for quite a few hours now and I guess that even an untalented dancer like you should stretch his legs for a moment or so. I bet that D.G. would like to dance as well, why don't you start with me so that I can give you some tips and then you head off to the princess?" the Zipperhead said to him and after the mentioning of the young princess, Cain´s face seemed to soften again.

"All right, but you know... I lead... you follow," the Tin Man announced and headed stiffly to the dance floor, leaving Glitch behind.

"Of course your Stiffness, everything you wish!" he could hear the Headcase yell at him with some sarcasm in his voice, then he followed him and they met again, in the mess of dancing people around them.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Cain hadn't danced in annuals, and well, he had never danced with a man before so he wasn't sure if he could treat the man in front of him like he had treated Adora.

"What about placing your hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder? Just to begin with," Glitch answered and looked at him as if Cain was the brainless one again and not him.

"You mean I should touch your... your hip?" Cain took a closer look around him and then again he faced Glitch who didn't seem to be amused anymore.

"Well of course! Cain, I just want to help you, I´m not going to propose to you! D.G. is in fact a woman and if you want to know how to dance with a woman you shouldn't act like a fool and place your hand on my hip!" the Zipperhead answered matter-of-factly and Cain was surprised how serious he could be sometimes.

"O.K. yes, yes. Sorry, I guess you're right," finally Cain placed his hand on Glitch's hip and his other on his shoulder then he waited for the other to go on.

"As if I´m enjoining to be the woman in this situation, tsk. Now Cain you wanted to lead so you should start to set a foot in front of the other. You just have to waltz a bit. Believe me it´s simple, once you've found your rhythm... Maybe you count ..1..2..3..1..2..3 and so on." Now both started to twirl a bit and Glitch's counting really seemed to help Cain. He got more confident after every step and slowly their dancing began to look graceful.

"See you´re doing it Cain! That's the rhythm I mean!" Glitch rejoiced after some time and Cain had to smile.

"Must be because of my dance partner. You know, I heard that there was a time when he was a fantastic dancer... or still is," he answered and the man in front of him chuckled.

"Ready for D.G. now?" Glitch asked him and suddenly Cain's heart seemed to stop in his chest.

-  
_"Ready for D.G. now?" _the words were ringing in Cain's ears while he headed towards the dancing princess.

"Was he ready for this?" he asked himself again and again. Seriously he didn't know. He had been afraid of this situation ever since he had felt his heart melt in his chest for the first time in the presence of D.G. But now there was no opportunity to run away and hide like a coward. Not after Glitch had talked to him.

"We both know that you want this Cain. What are you afraid of?" Glitch had asked him before he had sent Cain away to follow his heart.

"To lose her as well," he had murmured as a simple answer. For a moment the face of the Zipperhead had shown a sad and understanding expression, but shortly afterwards he had shaken his head in disagreement.

"But that's not a reason to torture yourself like this! I can understand that you're afraid, but you're out of that Tin Suit and you should lay off this invisible Tin Suit surrounding you as well. Remember what I told you in the woods? You have to trust us! I know trusting has become a different taste since you were locked away but you can trust us we're your friends! You have our support and D.G. is a powerful girl. She is stubborn but she knows how to take care of herself, besides, I highly doubt that she will be in danger as long as you're next to her side, not now that you have already lost someone, you're like an overprotective hen! You can't change that you got caught in that Tin Suit, not one of us can change the decisions they have made... I mean look at me, I´ll be a Zipperhead for the rest of my life but do you see me mourning? Nor can you change the death of Adora and I know that the guilt is gnawing at you but I bet that Adora would give you the same advice as me: Don't look back any longer, what's done is to live with the past by creating a better future. I assure you your future is in this very room now but she won´t wait forever!"

Glitch's words had left him flabbergasted and the Headcase seemed to be slightly impressed with his little advice as well for he had grinned like a school boy after a well-done presentation. Cain had really been wrong about his brainless friend. Now that he reflected on the words again, they made perfect sense to him and he was grateful that every conflict between Glitch and him was sorted out now.

When the music stopped playing, Cain coughed slightly to get the attention of Raw and his dancing partner. When both turned around to face him with surprised expressions Cain realized again how nervous he really was.

"Um... may... I... may... I cut in?" he stammered but the Viewer rapidly delivered him from his nervousness by laying D.G.´s hand into his.

"Have fun Cain," he said and patted the Tin Man on the shoulder.

D.G. smiled at him with a devilish smirk, Cain gulped and Raw left with a devilish smile as well, then he headed to Glitch who had placed himself near the buffet. Whatever they had talked about, either they knew what Cain wanted or Raw was very good at telling jokes

-  
"So why did you finally decide to give me the honor of a dance with you?" D.G. asked the one question that Cain didn't want to hear out of all the questions in the world.

"Well... Let's say that Glitch knows how to convince people," he then answered and D.G. smiled again.

"But he didn't extort you right?" the princess asked and for a moment Cain stopped in his tracks. How could she think something like this of Glitch?

"Ozma NO! Princess, I wouldn't dance with you if I would't like to," he told her, hardly trying not to blush because of his certainness.

This time his answer seemed to please her and they started to dance once again. While they twirled around in circles he tried to avoid her gazes but after a minute or so he couldn't stand them any longer.

"You look... you look beautiful," he said to her cautiously which made her eyes go wide in surprise.

For a few seconds she didn't say anything, she just stared at him in awe... but then she seemed to have found her tongue again.

"Was THAT a compliment Mr. Cain?" D.G. asked him and Cain didn't know what to answer. Maybe this moment would change their whole friendship, maybe change it into something deeper, more passionate.

"Um, I don´t know, how about finding that out on your own kid ?" he answered matter-of-factly.

This answer made her look at him with this annoyed disappointed face he had soon learned to love the most about her. This very look made all his doubts vanish from his mind and the shield around him seemed to disappear completely.

"That's not fair Mr. Cain how shall I find out what you..." but she didn't get any further for Cain was already pressing his lips on hers.

She immediately gave in and returned his kiss with passion. She loved him! She really loved him back! How could he have ever doubted it? Her tongue asked for entrance, his teeth obeyed and let her in. His own tongue greeted hers with open arms and they seemed to dance more gracefully in their mouth than Cain's feet could ever do.

When they let go of each other, he didn't care for the surprised glances around them, nor did he roll his eyes when he heard Raw and Glitch rejoice in a chorus. All that mattered were D.G.´s sparkling blue eyes in front of him.

"Maybe that will help you to find the answer," he said to her with a grin and as an answer she punched him on his shoulder.

"Seriously, you couldn't have been more precise!"she joked and now both began laughing.

Eventually they danced for the rest of the evening, the Queen and her Consort had announced that they were happy for their daughter and that they would give them their blessings... Glitch and Raw had punched Cain as well and congratulated both of them shortly afterwards .

" I love you Cain", she whispered .

"Love you too , princess", he whispered back .

Maybe they had needed a curse, an old lady and their two best friends to realize that they were made for each other but as long as they would spend the rest of their lives with each other they were ready for every adventure that may come.

The End?

**Author´s Note: So guys that is my Epilogue... I hope you like it. I tried my best to write some D.G./Cain slash, please don't be mad at me if it isn't to your taste... I decided to leave out the many descriptions of a shimmering and glimmering ballroom.. Usually I like to write such stuff but this time I felt like I'm repeating myself again and again... Sorry for that. Please leave a review if you don´t mind. Have a nice day and thanks for reading!**


End file.
